Petite histoire de meute
by junon2
Summary: Série de drabble écrit par moi en anglais et traduis . Les couples sont variables: sterek, stisaac, sciles, stydia, lydia- scott, ... Bref tout y passe en fonction de la demande.
1. Chapter 1: Stiles et Derek

**Petite histoire de meute**

_**Auteur**_ : junon2

_**Correctrice**_ : NathDW

_**Rating**_ : K ou T maximum mais tout publique à première vue.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent aux créateurs et réalisateur de** Teen Wolf ** (Jeff Davis) sauf l'intrigue, qui elle est à moi en partie puisque c'est ma vision des choses.

_**Résumé **_: série de drabbles sur différent couples possibles de Teen Wolf.

_**Note de l'auteur **_: J'ai écrit ces drabbles en anglais pour mes partenaires rp sur Tumblr. Je vous les traduis (pas forcément littéralement) parce que je les aime bien. Il y a de tout pour tous les goûts : sterek, sciles, stydia, stisaac, Danny et Derek... J'ai vraiment brossé large en fonction de la demande. La longueur varie entre 150 mots et presque 1000 selon l'inspiration et le thème demandé.

_**Avertissement : **_certains drabbles peuvent un peu spoiler la série, tout dépend de la demande. Je ne vous interdis nullement à vous aussi de m'en demander. Je préciserai toujours le pairing.

**Drabble 1 : **famille

**paring :** sterek (Derek et Stiles)

**Rating: **k

_Écrit pour __**imattractivetogayguys**__ sur Tumblr. _

* * *

**Drabble 1 : famille **

C'était habituellement Stiles qui prenait soin de leur bébé. Ce n'était pas tant que Derek ne désirait pas l'enfant autant que son compagnon ou qu'il ne voulait pas être père, il aimait leur fille autant que Stiles mais il avait peur. Peur de mal faire, de la blesser, et puis Stiles semblait aimer prendre soin d'elle, alors le lycan se contentait de penser que le laisser faire était mieux. Il pouvait dire que son compagnon humain était un très bon père pour leur fille. Stiles pouvait se lever 3 ou 4 fois par nuit parce qu'elle pleurait et qu'elle avait faim. Il passait ses journées avec elle pendant que Derek travaillait. Stiles lui donnait son bain, jouait avec elle, chantait pour elle ... En réalité, il faisait tout et il ne se plaignait jamais du manque d'aide venant de Derek quand cela concernait leur fille. Le loup-garou se contentait de regarder de loin son compagnon et leur enfant. En fait, Derek avait juste peur de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était un nouveau-né de 4 semaines. Et elle lui semblait si petite et fragile qu'il préférait rester loin d'elle de peur de mal s'y prendre et de lui faire mal.

Mais cette nuit, Stiles ne se réveillait pas et le bébé pleurait depuis déjà quelques minutes. Derek savait que son compagnon était épuisé, parce que prendre soin d'un nouveau-né était en quelque sorte fatiguant pour les parents. Et il avait besoin de dormir un peu. Mais la petite était affamée de toute évidence. L'ancien alpha pensa qu'elle était aussi bien réglée qu'une horloge puisqu'elle pleurait toujours à la même heure, jamais avant ou après. Il pouvait toujours réveiller son compagnon pour qu'il la nourrisse. Mais Stiles était profondément endormi, et c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il dormait réellement depuis qu'ils l'avaient adoptée 4 semaines plus tôt. Finalement, Derek se leva et s'approcha doucement du berceau où le bébé pleurait depuis quelques minutes. Elle avait les joues rouges et humides de larmes, et elle bougeait un peu dans son lit manifestant son besoin d'attention. Pendant un court moment, le loup-garou fut incertain sur comment il allait gérer cette situation nouvelle pour lui. Mais il pouvait le faire et réussir à la nourrir correctement. Ce n'était pas aussi compliqué que de combattre un Kanima après tout. De plus, il avait observé Stiles le faire de nombreuses fois ces dernières semaines.

Précautionneusement et lentement, Derek prit dans ses bras la fillette. Elle émit quelques sons étranges aux oreilles du loup, mais elle semblait d'un coup plus calme. Il déplaça une main sous sa tête comme il avait vu Stiles le faire chaque fois qu'il l'avait dans ses bras, et il essaya de la tenir correctement et d'agir comme son compagnon le faisait. Que faisait-il encore pour la calmer quand elle pleurait comme cela ? Ah oui, lui parler comme si elle pouvait réellement le comprendre. « Tu as faim ? » Murmura-t-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller Stiles. Le bébé stoppa de pleurer un moment. Elle l'observa avec surprise et curiosité. C'était la première fois après tout que Derek la tenait dans ses bras et lui parlait. Elle émit un autre son étrange aux oreilles du lycanthrope, qui se demanda ce que cela pouvait signifier. Lentement, Derek quitta la chambre à coucher avec leur fille blottie dans les bras, qui essayait d'attraper un de ses doigts. « Je vais voir si je peux te trouver quelque chose à manger... » Commenta Derek en lui abandonnant sa main libre. Le bébé enroula sa petite main autour d'un de ses doigts, ce qui le fit sourire. « Tu sais que j'en ai besoin pour te préparer ton biberon.. » Déclara-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

Finalement, le plus compliqué fut de préparer le lait pour nouveau-né tout en gardant sa fille dans les bras. Un bref instant il se demanda comment les jeunes mères, et même Stiles, arrivaient à faire autant de choses avec leur bébé dans les bras. Cela devait tenir du miracle quelque part, ou d'un pouvoir qu'il ne possédait pas vraiment. Derek fut assez fier d'arriver à faire son mélange, le chauffer sans accident. Il prit le biberon et le donna à boire à la petite créature, qui gazouillait et pleurnichait en même temps dan ses bras. Et il adressa un sourire bien doux à sa fille. Il pouvait être fier d'eux. Pendant un instant, il envisagea d'aller s'asseoir au salon le temps qu'elle boive l'entièreté de son lait, ce qui serait en soit plus confortable pour eux deux. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, en se retournant, qu'il remarqua que Stiles les observait avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres. De toute évidence, il devait les admirer depuis un long moment. Derek lui adressa en réponse un tendre sourire ...

* * *

Et de un. Bon j'avoue avoir ajouté et modifié des choses par rapport à la version anglaise parce que je ne suis pas si bonne que cela en anglais. Après c'est sûrement loin de ce que j'écris habituellement comme fic, mais, pour rappel, ceci est une traduction. Vos avis, opinions sont les bienvenus comme toujours. Le prochain sera sûrement un stydia. Et je n'oublie pas mes autres fics, j'ai entamé le chapitre 11 du stisaac, donc ça arrive bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2: Stiles et Lydia

_**Auteur**_ : junon2

_**Correctrice**_ : NathDW

_**Rating**_ : K

**paring :** stydia (Lydia et Stiles)

**Avertissement :** très léger, minime spoiler saison 3a

_Écrit pour __**thenewdragomirprincess**__ sur Tumblr. _

* * *

Stiles était amoureux de Lydia depuis plus de 10 ans. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'avait aucun chance auprès d'elle puisqu'elle était la fille la plus belle et la plus populaire du lycée. Elle ne sortait qu'avec les meilleurs et les plus populaires garçons de l'école. C'était la sélection naturelle du lycée. Mais il l'aimait plus qu'il ne le devait, et cela, il le savait. Il s'inquiétait pour elle et il avait désiré la protéger dès le commencement de leurs problèmes surnaturels. Peut-être que, quand Jackson avait quitté la ville, et après toute l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée, il avait vaguement espéré quelque chose... Stiles était réaliste : il pouvait devenir un très bon ami pour elle. Mais parfois, il espérait que, maintenant qu'elle était célibataire, elle pourrait le voir comme un potentiel petit ami... C'était bien sûr avant Aidan. Après, Stiles avait jugé qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance, parce que, comment aurait il pu gagner face un loup-garou si fort et si sexy ? Il avait accepté l'idée qu'il ne pourrait être qu'un ami, et encore, seulement quand Lydia était disposée à l'avoir auprès d'elle.

Et il y avait Lydia l'ex-reine du lycée. Elle n'avait jamais réellement vu Stiles avant qu'Alison ne lui demande d'aller au bal d'hiver avec lui. Elle le connaissait un petit peu. Ce n'était pas comme si Stiles pouvait passer inaperçu avec son hyperactivité. De plus, il était membre de l'équipe de la crosse comme Jackson. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, ou même souri. Puis, elle avait eu tous ces problèmes surnaturels, et il avait été là pour elle. Elle pouvait être froide et lui dire des méchancetés, mais quand elle avait besoin de lui, il était là. Stiles ne lui demandait jamais rien. Il la protégeait et l'aidait tout en semblant heureux quand elle lui offrait un vague sourire. Et ils étaient devenus membres de la même meute d'une certaine manière. Au départ, elle le tolérait pour Alison et Scott, mais maintenant c'était différent... Elle se souvenait quand elle l'avait embrassé parce qu'il faisait une crise de panique et que c'était la première chose qu'elle avait eu à l'esprit pour l'aider. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce baiser. Stiles semblait la croire quand elle disait que c'était juste une simple aide. Peut-être avait-il peur de penser qu'elle pouvait avoir un vague attachement pour lui...

Mais ce baiser avait changé quelque chose chez Lydia. Elle ne pouvait expliquer comment ni pourquoi, mais elle commençait à lui prêter attention. Il était près d'elle, la réconfortait et l'aidait comme d'habitude. Il croyait en elle et la protégeait, même s'il n'était qu'un humain. Et elle se sentait bien et heureuse avec lui. Elle savait qu'il la voyait comme elle était réellement et non pas uniquement comme une belle femme. Elle commençait à ressentir l'envie d'embrasser encore ses lèvres, parce que c'était une sensation agréable. Et pour une fois, quand elle était avec lui, elle se sentait réellement à sa place. Elle avait besoin de Stiles plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'avouer à voix haute. Bien sûr, elle couchait toujours avec Aidan parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas demander cela à Stiles. Il méritait mieux que ça. Un jour, quand ils n'auraient plus autant de problèmes avec des créatures, quand ils quitteraient la ville pour l'université, elle lui avouerait... Ou bien après leurs études, s'il était toujours célibataire, elle lui ferait comprendre qu'il pouvait espérer plus qu'une simple amitié.

Parce que Lydia Martin était certaine d'une chose : elle épouserait Stiles et ils seraient heureux ensemble. Il était l'époux parfait pour elle. Mais pas maintenant, parce qu'ils avaient trop d'ennuis divers, et elle ne désirait pas le blesser par son comportement frivole avec les hommes. Mais elle pouvait commencer à lui faire comprendre doucement qu'elle était la femme parfaite pour lui, et la seule qui pourrait le rendre heureux.

* * *

Et voilà, je ne sais pas encore sur quel couple traduire le prochain...


	3. Chapitre 3: Stiles et Scott

_**Auteur**_ : junon2

_**Correctrice**_ : NathDW

_**Rating**_ : K

**paring :** sciles (Scott et Stiles)

**Avertissement :** spoiler saison 3_b _– angst

_Écrit pour __**abetterscottmccall**__ sur Tumblr. _

* * *

C'était une sensation désagréable. Stiles savait qu'il perdait la tête. Il oubliait beaucoup de choses. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'ils avaient dit ou fait. Et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi, ou quel était le problème. Mais il avait découvert quelque chose : sa mère avait eu les mêmes symptômes avant qu'elle ne les quitte ... Et il avait commencé à se dire que peut-être, il avait la même maladie qu'elle, et que peut-être, il allait bientôt mourir. C'était un sentiment horrible, et il recommençait à faire de nombreuses crises de paniques, et des cauchemars chaque nuit. Il avait choisi de rester chez lui aujourd'hui. Et il espérait qu'il pourrait se reposer un peu. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas voir ses amis ou aller au lycée, mais il ne pouvait juste pas sortir alors qu'il ne se contrôlait plus. Il resta planqué dans sa chambre toute la journée. Il ne descendit que pour manger un peu avant de revenir trouver refuge en sécurité à nouveau, ici. Il se sentait un peu protégé dans la petite pièce.

C'était l'après-midi, et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il s'était endormi et il avait juste dormi. Un bruit le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux sur son mur et il essaya de se rappeler depuis quand il dormait. Il ne bougea pas parce qu'il se sentait bien et un petit peu plus reposé. Il soupira avant de fermer les yeux de nouveau. Peut-être allait-il se rendormir. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta violemment, pris par surprise. Le brusque mouvement fut une mauvaise idée, car il tomba sur le sol, emmêlé dans ses draps. Il releva la tête et rencontra un regard carmin, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant. « Scotty... Tu m'as fait peur ! » Commenta-t-il, et il se releva avec un autre soupir. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Stiles s'assit sur son lit et le vrai Alpha l'imita rapidement. Son meilleur ami l'observa avec curiosité, inquiétude et soulagement. L'humain lui sourit doucement :« Tu n'es pas venu en cours et tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appels ou messages. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Stiles ? » Demanda Scott après quelques minutes d'inspection silencieuse. Stiles hésita un moment et puis il commença à parler...

L'hyperactif parla un long moment et le Lycanthrope se contenta de l'écouter. Il écouta et observa attentivement son meilleur ami. L'humain raconta tout ce qu'il avait caché à son meilleur ami depuis quelques semaines : le fait qu'il perdait des souvenirs, les crises d'angoisse qu'il avait chaque jour, ses cauchemars, son stress, ses pensées dépressives et cette idée effrayante qu'il souffrait de la même maladie que sa mère. Cela prit un long moment, mais Scott n'en avait que faire. Il avait juste besoin d'être ici avec Stiles et de l'aider s'il le pouvait. « Je vois... La prochaine fois, parle-moi, Stiles. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas quand tu vas mal. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de tout cela avant ? » Demanda Scott doucement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Stiles culpabilise pour son silence. « Parce que personne ne peut m'aider... Et tu as ta propre meute et tes propres problèmes. » Répondit sincèrement l'humain avec un sourire triste. Il se souvenait d'une époque où ils partageaient tous leurs petits secrets. Les choses avaient changé entre eux depuis quelques mois, et Stiles n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi.

L'humain ne pouvait expliquer comment ni quand ils avaient fini allongés sur le lit tous les deux. Il se sentait fatigué et Scott ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Il avait murmuré quelque chose au sujet de le protéger et le faire se sentir bien... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le même lit, seulement, la dernière fois, ils étaient des enfants. Ils avaient stoppé ce genre de chose quand ils étaient devenus des adolescents. Et Stiles n'était pas sûr du pourquoi. Mais à ce moment précis, il se sentait bien et en sécurité, et il pouvait de nouveau dormir un peu. Scott avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et Stiles sentait sa respiration contre sa nuque. C'était une sensation étrange d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi proche de son corps. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il pensait que l'alpha avait déposé un léger baiser sur sa nuque... Tout ce que Stiles savait, c'était que dans les bras de Scott, il se sentait mieux et protégé, et qu'il tombait lentement endormi avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres...

* * *

Et voilà, un gentil Scott et Stiles. Sentez-vous libres d'en demander si vous désirez un drabble sur un couple... Je ne promets pas de tout écrire parce qu'il a des pairing que je ne peux tout simplement pas...


End file.
